


Behind the scenes

by Calcu22



Series: Avatar and Shinobi [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: This is background information what will be in 'Avatar and Shinobi', and maybe have old chapters, flashback chapters, or stuff I need to remember.This is a work in progress so feel free to leave me idea you have.





	

**Timeline** (0Me is when Konoha was founded, 100AG is when the 100 year war ended)

 

  * ****100AG** (Ri wu  氜武) 100 year war endes**


  * **153AG** (Chun Tai  淳泰 ) Avatar Aang dies (65); Avatar Korra is born


  * **170AG** Anti-Bending Revolution


  * **171AG** Second Age of the Avatar


  * **174AG** Earth Empire is destroyed


  * **189AG** Vaatu gains enough strength to visit Kagauya in her dreams, teaching her to open her chakra gates by 'eating the fruit of charkra'.


  * **212AG** Ten-tail is created by Vaatu after he lead Kagauya into the spirt world and fails to recreate the dark Avatar; Hagomoro seals the Ten-tail becoming known as the Sage of the Sixth Paths.


  * **251AG** (Zhi Yuan  坧元) Avatar Korra dies (98); Avatar Binpin is born


  * **256AG** Hagomoro dies after spliting the ten tail up; Rise of the first Ninja mercenarys and tail beast run wild


  * **260AG** The fall of the four nations and begining of Warring States Period


  * **367AG** (Jiong Yu  烱裕) Avatar Binpin dies (116): Avatar Kimiko and her twin Mitsuko is born


  * **383AG** Avatar Kimiko meets the head of the Senju and Uchiha Clan in hopes of peace


  * **391AG** Hiruzen Sarutobi is born (3rd Hokage)


  * **397AG or 0ME** Founding of Konoha; Hashirama Senju becomes first Hokage


  * **6ME** Hiruzen, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane placed under the Tutelage of Avatar Kimiko; the first generation of Konoha ninjas.


  * **15ME** Kimiko has a daughter named Atsuko.


  * **16ME** First Great Shinobi War; Death of Hashirama  & Tobirama Senju is named Second Hokage


  * **18ME** Team Sarutobi is form: Hiruzen Saruobi, Jiriaya, Orochimaru,  & Tsunade


  * **26ME** Minato Namikaze is born


  * **34ME** Kushina Uzumaki moves to Konoha and is made host for Kyubi


  * **35ME** Jiriaya take Minato as his apprentice


  * **36ME** Start of the Second Great Shinobi War; Hiruzen is named Third Hokage; Kakashi is born from Hatake Sakumo and Atsuko.


  * **38ME** Jiriya starts training Nagato, Kohan and Yahiko; Atuko is killed.


  * **41ME** end of the second Great Shinobi war; Kakashi promoted to Genin


  * **42ME** Orochimaru beings experiments


  * **46ME** Start of the Third Great Shinobi War; Sakumo commits suicide. 


  * **47ME** Akatsuki is formed


  * **49ME** Kakashi mission where shit happens


  * **50ME (** Ri Long 氜隆) Kyubi is released onto Konoha; Minato, Kushina, and Avatar Kimiko die (80); Naruto and Avatar Rinzen are born (October 10th).


  * **51ME** Kakashi joins ANBU; Kisame joins Akatsuki; Itachi enters Academy


  * **53ME** Orochimarus experimentation is discovered; Mitsuko dies


  * **58ME** Uchiha Clan Massacre


  * **61ME** Formation of Team Guy; Rinzen moves to Konoha (start of Avatar and Shinobi)



 

**62ME** Rookie nine are promoted to Genin (spring; start of canon Naruto) 


End file.
